


communication

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [23]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Drabble, Gen, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas & Daniel Ricciardo
Series: drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 3
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	communication

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

“Daniel can you stop stomping so loudly”, Valtteri yells into the kitchen and the noise stops. He rolls his eyes. Lewis had told him to move out when he mentioned his apartment is haunted but the ghost wasn’t usually a problem. The ghost also made the rent more reasonable, people didn’t want to live in a haunted apartment. He’s not sure when he started calling it Daniel or why, but it seemed to answer to the name. He should probably ask.

“Is your name actually Daniel?”

A small massage ball falls off his shelf.

“I don’t know what that means”


End file.
